Utopia Wow
by lesterduck
Summary: What really happened after the near kiss in Utopia Now?


Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Production own the copyright to Scarecrow and Mrs. King. This story is meant for entertainment purposes only.  No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author: Lesterduck**

**Synopsis: What really happened after the near kiss in Utopia Now?**

**Author's notes: I always thought ****Lee****'s last comments in the tag for this episode were a little intense for a near miss kiss. I decided something else must have happened between ****Lee**** and ****Amanda**** that night in the swamp. **

**UTOPIA WOW**

          Walking through the bullpen with Lee, Amanda said lightly, "Well, thanks for the picnic. You sure know how to give a girl a good time." Once they were out in the hallway, she stood facing Lee just outside the double glass doors. She reached up to touch his vest but then quickly pulled her hand away. Glancing down she began shyly, "Lee, about last night."

          Lee looked a little self-conscious as he answered her, "I know, I know. It was just two cold people seeking a little warmth, Right?"

          She smiled and with a slight grin replied, "Not exactly," before turning on her heel and heading to the elevator.

          Lee stood in shock, his mouth literally hanging open as her comment registered. He took off after her retreating form and caught up with her just as the elevator door opened. Allowing Amanda to enter first, Lee followed her in, rearranging the clothes on the rod. "What did you mean by that?" he demanded.

          Her only response was a finger to her lips followed by a glance at the security camera in the corner of the elevator.

          Lee fumed as he realized she was right. There was no telling who could be watching them at this very minute. 'Damn spies,' he thought. The ride seemed to last forever, but eventually the door opened to the Georgetown foyer.

          "OK, Amanda, so what did you mean by 'Not exactly'?"

          "Good morning, Mrs. Marston," was Amanda's reply.

          Lee looked over in annoyance at the woman sitting at the desk.

          "Good morning, Mrs. King, Mr. Stetson." 

          Lee nodded his greeting to Mrs. Marston before turning his attention back to Amanda, who had already started up the stairs to the Q bureau. Lee had no choice but to follow. The swing of her hips as she slowly ascended the steps mesmerized Lee. Once they reached the door with the words _Film __Library_ etched into the glass, Lee took his key out and unlocked it. Amanda entered, dropped her picnic basket beside the door and walked farther into the room, followed closely by Lee.

          Lee addressed her back, "Amanda, I thought we agreed last night that what happened between us was due to the circumstances. So what did you mean by that comment?"

          Amanda pursed her lips and blew out a puff of air in annoyance. "Oh, Lee, I didn't mean anything by it. I just wanted to get a rise out of you." At that, she turned around, her eyes dipping before she slowly raised her eyes and looked him in the face again. "So, we had sex. But I'm not some wide-eyed naïve virgin you seduced. You're not the first man I've slept with, and you won't be the last. You know we both wanted it last night. We were cold, scared and not sure if we would survive. And you don't need to worry about your reputation. Trust me, this isn't something I'll be sharing with the girls at the water cooler. So, if you're satisfied that I won't be following you around like a lovesick puppy, I'll be going home. Mother and the boys are waiting for me." Brushing past him, she picked up her basket and headed out the door. 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / 

          Long after the door slammed shut, Lee continued to stare at it. Her response was definitely not the one he had wanted. He walked over to his desk and smashed a fist into it. Fear had made him bring out his standard line, but even as he was saying it, he knew it wasn't true. What they had shared was special. He had been intimate with a lot of women; face it, he had four black books, but not one of them had made him feel the way Amanda had made him feel. 

          He had tried to make himself believe the heightened experience had been due to the life or death or situation they faced, but he realized it was more than that. What they had shared wasn't just sex; they had made love. He had hoped that Amanda's comment would be the opening he needed to finally profess his feelings. Well, he could wait; he'd wait forever if he had to, but he knew that someday she would be his. He'd just have to give her a little more time. He wouldn't push and if she wanted to pretend that nothing had happened, he'd go along. 

 / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / 

          Amanda made it all the way to her car, had stowed her picnic basket in the back and was behind the wheel before she lost it. She swore to herself Lee was not going to make her cry, so she settled for bashing the steering wheel with her fists. 'Blast the man,' she thought. The night they had just shared had been phenomenal; at least it had been for her. In all her married life she had not had a comparable experience. So, why did he always have to put distance between them? She was still surprised she had been able to look him in the eye and tell him 'it was just sex.' They had made love, pure and simple.

          Well, if that was the way he wanted it, she would go along. She could pretend that nothing had happened and they could go back to being partners and friends. But she also knew she would continue looking for an opening and that when the walls he had constructed so skillfully around his heart began to crumble and fall, she would be there. 

**The End, but I think you know the rest of the story! **


End file.
